ctspecialforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Raptor
Story Picked for his impressive feat of arms on every continent in 1990's, Raptor is now apart of the CT Special Forces. His combat skills are so high that his superiors consider him as being single-handedly responsible for averting many a war. Quotes "So, how are these grunts shaping up?" - Raptor asks Stealth Owl about the recruits. "Give them time Owl. Even you forgot your parachute on your first mission." - Raptor saying to Owl that he's forgotting his parachute. "I hope you're in better shape today. I'd hate to beat you again, ha ha!" - Raptor to Owl. "At least i can back it up." - Raptor about his problem. "Hey, have you run into Banner today? He doesn't seem to be in a good mood..." - Raptor asks Owl about General Banner. "Hmmm... I can hardly wait!" - Raptor before starts training. "I have the supertanker in sight, Tracy. Preparing to climb aboard and clean house" - Raptor before the tanker. "And I thought this was going to be a walk in the park..." - Raptor thinking it could be easy. "OK, Tracy, I'm on my way." - Raptor to Tracy. "I'm done here, Tracy. Now how do I deactivate this bomb?" - Raptor asking Tracy about how to deactivate the bomb in the tanker. "Roger, I'm going down." - Raptor saying that he's going down to the cargo holds. "Tracy? Mission accomplished." - Raptor saying to Tracy that the mission is accomplished. "He's right here beside me. Want talk to him?" - Raptor asks Tracy if she want's to talk on the terrorist leader. "Roger that, Tracy..." - Raptor. "Tracy, I have the civilian. Where's the extraction point?" - When finding the company president. "A rocket grenade exploded, no more than a hundred yards from here." - Raptor says that a rocket grenade exploded. "Roger!" - Raptor. "Roger, on my way." - Raptor saying he's on his way. "We're at the stadium, Tracy, where's the chopper?" - Raptor asks where is the helicopter. "Hey now, I didn't know you made a new friend?!" "Look after the civilian, I'll take care of this!" "The base is under control, Tracy, I'm proceeding with..." "Hmmmm... Roger that." "Awaiting orders, Tracy." "Hmmm... nice fireworks display!" "You know for an expert at Infiltration, he sure makes a lot of noise, doesn't he?" "I'm already gone, sweetheart." "Didn't keep you waiting long, did I?" "Go on, put your suitcase in the trunk and climb in, we don't want to spend all night here! Ha ha!" "Mission accomplished, we're coming home!" "OK, Tracy, I've cleared the way. Should I knock and say hello?" "Owl's up there? OK, I'll get out my binoculars and wait for the little guy." CT Special Force He was used during The arid desert and The hostile jungle operations. CT Special Force 2 : Back In The Trenches Raotor makes a return in the second installment of the series, and has new abilities. He can now roll, and will knife when an enemy comes too close. He has new idle animations. He will pull his cap off and scratch his hair, or he will flip his pistol back and forth in front of him. He is responsible for helping an unknown North African city getting much needed supplies, and also was responsible for destroying the remnants of the Network in the game. CT Special Force 3 Bioterror CT Special Force Fire for Effect Appears in missions that including him, like Stealth Owl. Gallery ct-special-forces-4e261aca5683b.jpg|A side view of Raptor, as seen in CT Special Force Fire for Effect. ct-special-forces-4e261aca36687.jpg|A 3D view of Raptor in Fire for Effect. ct-special-forces-4e261acaabada.jpg|Raptor in a combat stance, Fire for Effect. Category:Character Category:Main Character